Telltale and Spiralsong's Timetravel Adventure/Earth-86214 log
02:27:06 Elena Young: Meanwhile, in the present - sort of - Telltale and crew had just arrived, crashed into a tree, and fallen out. She began saying all the previous lines to herself - first, she screamed, then said, "Huh... what's going on twi?". Opening her eyes, she said, "ummm... twilight... this whole situation seems familiar.. if it wasn't for the -- Twilight?," she pondered, looking around. There was nobody else there except her. 02:31:24 Spiralsong: *Discord Suddenly appeared Dressed up as Q From Star Trek* "why Hello there my Little Unicorn. Wondering What Happened to all of your friends are you? they're still around... sort of. i doubt you'd remember them if you saw them now though... maybe you'd like to see how everything has changed? or maybe you just wish to find out yourself. that's your decision, not mine... or is it? now, Tell me, Miss Unicorn... what are you thinking right now, hmm?" *takes out a glass of chocolate milk... and drinks the glass. he then throws it away and it makes a huge explosion as it lands. he then looks back.* "Whoops! that was a bit too big! my aploogies! i must not know my own Strength! Ah-HA-ha!" 02:32:17 Elena Young: She frowned. "I'm not going to tell you that!" 02:44:47 Spiralsong: Discord: "Thought so. So Let me Just Give you a Big Tip.." *he then gets closer to her and touches her* "You're part of My World Now... I'll Have you Meet your friends soon enough." *Discord Cackles as the World Suddenly Fades on Telltale* 02:47:09 Elena Young: Telltale took one last chance to gasp, before blacking out and awaking elsewhere, looking around her surroudnings. 02:48:18 Spiralsong: *suddenly, What appeared to be A Fat Alicorn With Yellow Fur and Crimson Red Mane and Tail walked up to her* ????: hey, Legendary Soul... are you ok? that was a nasty fall you took from that tree. 02:49:13 Elena Young: Legendary Soul got up. "Yeah, dunno why I was up there," she pondered, looking up. 03:00:03 Spiralsong: "anyways, Like i was saying before, My Name is Spiral Suprise. I'm a Sister to Pinkie Puff. i wanted to invite you to my place for a sleepover. that ok?" 03:00:53 Elena Young: "Whuh... oh, yeah! Sure!," she muttered, rubbing her head. "Just lead me there!" 03:01:56 Spiralsong: "Awesome!" *Spiral Surprise Threw down a capsule and a hovercar appeared. Spiral Surprise then got in* "hop in, and we'll get to my house in a jiffy!" 03:02:26 Elena Young: Soul jerked her head back, before nodding and getting in with a smile. | Edited 21:00:19 Spiralsong: *Spiral Surprise then drove off down the street near the tree she was and kept driving until she reached what looked like a normal japanese-themed House* "well then, let's go in!" *Spiral Surprise then got out of the hovercar, after parking it of course, and opened the door to let herself and legendary soul inside* "We're Back Everypony!" 21:00:24 Elena Young: Legendary looked around. "Cool place," she muttered. 21:02:32 Spiralsong: "Yep!" *the House was Very Much bigger on the inside then the outside, it looked grand.* "my Room is upstairs, albeit we'll be sharing it with 2 other ponies." *Spiral Surprise Then happily skipped upstairs* 21:03:40 Elena Young: Legendary raised her eyebrows. "Who would they be?" | Edited 21:07:17 Spiralsong: "Well, There's Pinkie Puff, who's Equestria's Expert on all things fun with Expansion and inflation, and Stocking Twinkle, who Is very Smart, Albeit has a bit of a Sweet Tooth and wears these stockings on her hooves. I Don't mind. I myself am known for being Equestria's Resident Expert's On Technology, Pop Culture, and Partying! i'm also, as you can see, a Bit Chubby like Pinkie Puff!" *although it was more like Fat or Obese to a normal equestrian, here that logic didn't apply, if any* "say, You Never Told me what you're Famous For, Legendary Soul. what is it anyways?" 21:12:03 Elena Young: "Famous...?," she pondered, looking at her backside. A scythe? After a few moments of her "memories" catching up on her, she realised that she had won the empress' second world championships, given the obscure weapon of a scythe to fight with. After remembering, she recited this to Spiral. 21:12:40 Spiralsong: "i see... Ah! We've Arrived!" *Spiral Surprise then Knocked on the door to her room* 21:12:45 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: who is it? 21:12:50 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: It's-a Me, Spiral Surprise! 21:13:10 Spiralsong: *Pinkie Puff then opened the door* Pinkie Puff: Ah! You Brought someone home! 21:13:28 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: She's a Guest Pinkie Puff, Let's Make her Feel At home! 21:13:54 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: Alright! Come right in! 21:14:28 Spiralsong: *Spiral Surprise Goes in bringing Legendary soul with her* Pinkie Pie: Hey, Stocking Twinkle! We've Got Guests! 21:16:02 Elena Young: Stocking smiled gleefully as she seen the guests. With a great hurrah, she anounced to herself, "Guests! Great!" 21:16:27 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Wow, Glad To see You're Up and ready! 21:16:39 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: you know what this calls for? 21:16:42 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: A Party? 21:17:28 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: Close. A PUFFY PARTY! everyone get in place, I'll get my equipment! *Pinkie Puff runs off to get her "Equipment" as the other 3 get on one of the beds* 21:17:44 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: she hasn't had one of these in a while. this should be great! 21:18:27 Elena Young: Legendary looked simply confused, never having experienced one of these parties. 21:25:10 Spiralsong: *Pinkie Puff then came back with 4 necklaces and weird computer device. she put one of the necklaces on her neck and gave the other 3 to the other ponies* Pinkie Puff: Alright, Put these necklaces on your neck and then we'll get started! 21:25:30 Spiralsong: *Spiral Surprise did so* Spiral Surprise: Ready! 21:29:00 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: A Puffy Party is us using this computer here and the necklaces to enjoy Expansions and inflations in fun! that's why it's called a Puffy Party! *Pinkie Puff Squeed and then looked at Legendary soul and Stocking Twinkle* You 2 ready? 21:30:32 Elena Young: They nodded, Legendary seeming a little nervous. 21:32:42 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: Great! Let's Go! *she then turned on the Computer randomizer and sat on the bed with the other 3* It'll randomize who goes first, second, third and last. then it'll pick a random expansion/inflation each turn. *a ding was heard as the first person came up* Ooh! Looks like our new-comer is lucky today! *the First person was Legendary Soul and the Expansion was a Bit of weight gain. and by bit it mean to 500-700lbs.* get ready Miss Soul! 21:34:05 Elena Young: before you could say hippopotamus, she had resized greatly, fat spreading throughout her body as her hooves were tiny compared to her massive legs. 21:36:21 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: yay! let's see... who's next... *shows Spiral Surprise up next and her expansion is Blueberry* Ooh! That's a Good one! 21:38:01 Elena Young: And once again, Spiral quickly began to inflate, hooves becomingnothing more than beads on her circular now-blue body. 21:38:20 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: MMPH! 21:39:07 Elena Young: stocking stifled a laugh as she watched Spiral's surprise. 21:41:05 Spiralsong: *Suddenly, Stocking Twinkle was up and it showed her Expansion as Parade Balloon Inflation* Pinkie Puff: well, whatta know! You're Up Stocking! 22:00:20 Elena Young: Stocking gasped as she began to float up unexpectedly, air flowing through her body as it held her up with a sacrifice to her usual petiteness. 22:01:45 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: Looks like i'm last. Better late then Never! *Pinkie Puff was up and The Expansion was Blorbs* What's a Blorb...? 22:07:54 Elena Young: Before she could even get an answer, she poofed up into a familiar ball, gasping as she swung her hooves around feebily. 22:11:53 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: well, this is new! everypony, we now our order! Legendary Soul goes first, then Spiral Surprise, then Stocking Twinkle and finally me! *the screen then shows Legendary Soul again, and the Expansion shows as Air Inflation* ooh! Here we go again! 22:13:12 Elena Young: As she began to balloon up with air, she shook her hooves, gasping. 22:17:21 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: cool! *Spiral Surprise was now up, and her Expansion was Weight gain, but this was more then Legendary Soul had, Mainly from 1000lbs to 1-2 tons.* uh oh. 22:32:52 Spiralsong: *Spiral Surprise Started to Gain Weight more and more until she was 2 Tons and Very Huge* Spiral Surprise: At least i can talk again... so.. who's up next? 22:33:54 Elena Young: "That'd be Stocking," replies Pinkie with a smile. "And that'd be... wow, dragonequus!" 22:34:35 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Huh? i thought it was only Expansions? 22:35:12 Spiralsong: *suddenly, Stocking starts transforming rapidly into a Dragonequus. after a few seconds the transformation is complete* | Edited 22:35:56 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: wow, i guess your computer got an update? *shrugs* i think you're up next Pinkie Puff. 22:39:22 Elena Young: She nodded, grinning and pressing the button. "Discorps is really good at pushing out upgrades," she nodded, before the machine displayed 'abnormal inflation'. Frowning, she had no more than a second to ask herself what that meant. 22:41:12 Spiralsong: *Pinkie Puff's Hooves, Head and butt inflated to about 4 times their normal size before stopping* Spiral Surprise: Really odd. Let's see... i think Legendary Soul is up next. ...uh.. you need any help pressing that button, Pinkie Puff? 22:41:38 Elena Young: Pinkie nodded like a bobblehead, almost embarrassed. 22:43:08 Spiralsong: *Spiral Surprise Presses the button and Pooko Transformation comes up* "the heck's a Pooko?" *suddenly Legendary Soul starts puffing up and turning into a Blue and Black Pooko!* "huh?" 22:45:56 Elena Young: Legendary briefly floated in the air alongside most of the other ponies there, but quickly fell to the ground as they all suddenly changed back. Gasping, Legendary shot up from the ground, looking around. "What was that?" Stocking replied, "That happens when an announcement is about to be made. Come on, we have five minutes to get to the town square!" 22:47:18 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: To the Spiralmobile! *they then went outside and into the hovercar before and sped to the town square... luckily, they arrived about a minute before time was up* We made it! 22:48:23 Elena Young: the team got out of the car, hundreds of ponies around them, standing among the crowd as they awaited an annoucnement. 22:50:49 Spiralsong: *suddenly, the curtains opened to reveal 2 Dragonequus... one male, one was female... the Female was in a Royal Outfit* "greetings Loyal Citizens of Equestria! we Have a Annoucement to make! and by we i mean, Me, Your Great Empress, Pinkamena, and her Chancellor, Discord! Discord, read off the announcement." *indeed, it was Pinkamena, but as a Dragonequus.* 22:52:54 Elena Young: As the ponies all bowed, Legendary quickly following as not to look out of place, Discord made announcements. "First of all - cellos and bassoons are banned from being played outdoors, they are simply a danger to public health. Secondly, your empress will celebrate her millenial jubilee at her palace, you are all invited." 22:55:39 Spiralsong: "Yes, Be sure to come, It'll be a Party to Remember!" *suddenly, Fireworks and conffetti went off* "also, If you wish to be "Formal" but can't get a dress, I'm sure We can provide an outfit for you. Right Chancellor?" 22:56:42 Elena Young: The chancellor nodded. "You will find that the bakery has been temporarily replaced with a millenial dress fitting store for the next million years." 22:58:45 Spiralsong: "Indeed. The Bakery has been Moved to a Spot right before the Hot Chocolate Volcano, so if you need a quick muffin fix after this is over, go right ahead. now everyone, me and the chancellor here have to get prepared, so ta-ta for now!" *then the empresss vanished in a poof of pink, yet cotton candy smelling, Smoke.* 23:06:42 Elena Young: Legendary Soul looked at Spiral. "So, should we go get dresses?" | Edited 23:07:54 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Would be a Good idea. Thankfully, we know someone who's Pretty good at it... Pastel Fashion! To the Dress shop! *Spiral Surprise hops back in the car and waits for the other 3* 23:08:17 Elena Young: Legendary looked up and pointed over at a store nearby. "We COULD just go get them, it sounds like they're free from there." 23:10:11 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Oh. Silly me. *Spiral Surprise Got out of the hovercar, Returned it to it's capsule form and walked with the others to the Store where they saw not only What looked like Pastel Fashion, But a Very Fat Unicorn that looked like she was a Literally a Marshmellow Pony* Pastel Fashion! we're Here for some dresses! 23:10:54 Elena Young: Pastel, with an eager grin, patted four seats. "Certainly, sit down and we'll arrange a new set of outfits for you!" 23:12:26 Spiralsong: *Spiral Surprise sat down with the other 3 ponies* Spiral Surprise: I didn't Know Marshmellow Delight was Working here too. 23:13:02 Elena Young: "They've hired the best in the land!," she replied, measuring each of the ponies and scanning them with an odd device. 23:13:24 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: ooh! 23:13:34 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: hehehe! 23:14:48 Elena Young: "Marshmallow!," called Pastel to Marshmallow Delight. "I've scanned some customers, could you get the dresses?" | Edited 23:15:40 Spiralsong: Marshmallow Delight: Sure Thing Pastel! *Marshmallow then waddled to get the dresses for the four ponies* 23:16:50 Elena Young: "Alright, just so you guys know before hand, she likes to apply makeup to all of her customers, so just let her." 23:17:13 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: that's right! 23:17:27 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: I don't mind! *lets pastel work her magic* 23:17:47 Spiralsong: Marshmallow Delight: *comes back with the dresses* Here you go Pastel! Where do you want me to put them? 23:19:03 Elena Young: "On them, we've got to make sure they fit!" 23:20:12 Elena Young: so Marshmallow used her magic to immediately put the dresses on each one. Legendary Soul was in a teal dress with purple embroidery, Stocking in a bright pink one with yellow embroidery, Spiral in a red one with yellow embroidery, and Pinkie in a black one with red embroidery. Then she put on matching eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. 23:23:42 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Wow, Thanks Pastel Fashion! 23:24:27 Elena Young: "No problem, honeys! Alright, you guys better be off now, we have a lot of customers to serve." | Edited 23:28:08 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Ok! C'mon Everypony! Let's go! *Spiral Surprise then left with her 3 Friends to go to the Jubilee, But on their way there they saw 2 more ponies... a Pony with Butterfly wings and a Hot-Blooded Attitue named Meteor Flower and her Friend, a Silly Earth Pony named "Lemon Lime"* 23:28:24 Spiralsong: Meteor Flower: C'mon, Lemon lime! We're gonna be Late! 23:28:50 Spiralsong: Lemon Lime: I'm going as fast as i can- Whoa! *she then Fell over her own hooves* oops. 23:29:03 Spiralsong: Meteor Flower: *laughs* Oh, Lemon Lime! You're Such a Silly Pony! 23:30:01 Spiralsong: *the 2 Ponies where at the front of what appeared to be a Extremely Large castle... which was also where Spiral Surprise and her friends were* Spiral Surprise: wow, what's with those 2? 23:34:21 Elena Young: Legendary raised her... eyebrows? "I'm not surprised, we just spent at least ten minutes transforming eachother." 23:36:06 Spiralsong: Spiral Suprise: well, Let's go in! They Are expecting us! *Spiral Suprise and her friends then went in after the 2 ponies in front of them went in as well, and when they got inside, they saw it was Much Much Bigger on the inside then the outside... even more then their own house!* WOW! | Edited 23:36:37 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: looks pretty nice in here! 23:37:09 Elena Young: Legendary looked around in marvel, slightly envious of the beautiful home. 23:42:54 Spiralsong: Spiral Suprise: hey Look! there's the band, Thunder Crash! *points to a Group of ponies that look like they're preping up for something* The Hot-Blooded Singer, Vocal Flare! *points to a Earth Pony with a Mircophone and a Flame for a cutie mark* 2 Guitarists, Blizzard Storm and Earth shaker! *points to 2 pegasus, One with Blue Fur and White Hair, another with Brown Fur and Tan Hair. they both have guitars* and the Drummer, Thunder Clap! *points to a Red Furred Unicorn with Golden mane and tail wearing kamina shades near a Set of Drums* This looks like it's going to be awesome! ...Oh! how could i forget! the other Singer, Galaxia Cyclone! *points to another pegasus, this one with Purple Fur, Black Mane and tail and a Colbalt scarf near Another Mircophone. he was Talking to a Yellow and Green baby Dragon* 23:43:23 Spiralsong: Galaxia Cyclone: I told you Acidio, This concert's Going to go Fine! 23:43:26 Spiralsong: Acidio: I dunno... 23:43:35 Spiralsong: Galaxia Cyclone: Relax, What could go wrong? 23:43:52 Spiralsong: Thunder Clap: Famous Last words of a Certain Cat. 23:43:58 Spiralsong: Galaxia Cyclone: ugh. 23:44:38 Elena Young: Thunder Clap shrugged. "Anyway, come on. We've got to get playing right now." 23:46:04 Spiralsong: Galaxia Cyclone: alright. *got to the mircophone* testing... 1...2..3... Hello Equestria! Are you ready to rock? *Blizzard Storm and Earth Shaker got near their guitars... meanwhile, Spiral Suprise was eyeing the food with pinkie Puff* 23:46:20 Spiralsong: Spiral Suprise: MMM... Look at this delicous Food! 23:46:28 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: yeah! it looks Great! 23:47:04 Spiralsong: *suddenly a certain Empress walked up behind them* Pinkamena: I'm Glad you agree, my chefs worked very hard on that! 23:47:26 Spiralsong: *Spiral Suprise and Pinkie Puff fell over upon hearing Empress Pinkamena was behind them* Spiral Suprise: oof. 23:47:54 Spiralsong: *the 2 ponies then got up and bowed to Pinkamena* Spiral Suprise: Your Majesty! 23:50:19 | Edited 23:50:30 Spiralsong: Pinkamena: No, It's Alright. Sorry for the spooking. now, If you excuse me... *walks to the center of the room where the chancellor is and grabs a spare mircophone* "Ponies of Equestria! Your Empress, Pinkamena, has arrived! Welcome to my Millenial Jubilee! i hope you have a Great time! but first... a Few... what was it Chancellor... a Few Quid Pro Quos? well, whatever it is, My Chancellor is going to read them off. After that, you can get back to the party! you're up, Chancellor. *hands him the mircophone* 23:54:22 Elena Young: "Alright," he grinned. "Before that, though, I must say that the forcefield has been set up around the castle, you won't be able to leave until the jubilee is over. You will all find beds in the castle, the jubilee will be over at 3pm tomorrow. Now, stores will be open with merchandise and Discorps technology. You may use Pinkians to buy them and nothing else." 23:55:39 Spiralsong: Pinkamena: And now To everyone... Have Fun! *laughs madly but then stops as she checks out Legendary Soul* Why, Hello there! what's your name? 23:56:59 Elena Young: "Legendary Soul, empress," she said, stuttering slightly. 23:59:23 Spiralsong: Pinkamena: Legendary Soul, huh? Sounds like a nice name! If you're Hungry, might i suggest trying those Chocolate Pears? They're Simply Marvelous! *laughs madly and then goes to someone... Meanwhile, Another Dragonequus was checking out Spiral Surprise... Cause The Empress said he could* 23:59:33 Spiralsong: Spiral Suprise: Uh... Hey There, Chancellor! 00:01:20 Elena Young: The chancellor bowed almost mockingly. "Hello, subject. I trust this party is going well for you?" 00:01:54 Spiralsong: Spiral Suprise: Yep! The Food Looks Great! My Compliments to the chef! 00:04:06 Elena Young: "Ah, yes. The chefs worked to our every order." 00:05:35 Spiralsong: *few hours later...* Pinkamena: well, It's bed time everyone. You'll All get a map to show you where you'll sleep. so here ya go! *suddenly a map appeared in everyone's hands* i'll see you tomorrow! Sweet Dreams! 00:06:38 Elena Young: As they walked into the palace, they were greeted by two ponies. The four were all pointed to where their room would be. 00:08:12 Spiralsong: *hey eventually found their rooms and went in... save for Spiral Suprise who was stopped by the empress before going in* Pinkamena: say, Spiral Suprise... You're not so bad! i like ya! hope you like the festivites tomorrow! *the Dragonequus Empress then skipped away happily as Spiral Suprise went into the room and closed the door* 00:08:20 Spiralsong: Spiral Suprise: That was odd... i better get to bed. 00:12:02 Elena Young: When Spiralsong looked around, she seen familiar ponies - Lemon-Lime and Meteor Flower, the two ponies they had bumped into earlier, and Pastel Fashion and Marshmallow Delight, who had given them these dresses. 00:19:43 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Hey! i guess we all got into the same room, huh? that's.. pretty cool! *looks around and sees her bed* well, i'm getting tired. I'm gonna go to bed. 00:20:12 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: I've heard some strange stuff happens to people when they sleep here... but surely it's nothing we can't handle... right everypony? 00:20:20 Spiralsong: Lemon-Lime: come again? 00:20:32 Elena Young: Legendary looked forward. "Yeah, what?" 00:20:43 Spiralsong: Meteor Flower: meh, Whatever the case is, I'm hitting the sack. Goodnight. 00:20:53 Spiralsong: Marshmallow Delight: Same here. 00:22:13 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: they say every night a pony stays here, they get changed in apperance somehow... well, save for the empress and her chancellor... but they're special so they're obivously excluded from that... but then again, those are currently only rumors. 00:22:51 Elena Young: "Is it permanent?," pondered Stocking. 00:22:55 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Relax Pinkie Puff, Nothing's Gonna happen. *Spiral Surprise then gets into bed and falls asleep* 00:23:52 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: i don't think so, but it lasts for as long as the pony is in the castle. or so i heard. *yawns* dang it. i'm getting tired now. ...well, goodnight everypony! *gets into bed and falls asleep as well, as does Marshmallow Delight, Lemon-Lime, and Meteor Flower* 00:25:13 Elena Young: The rest of them followed suit. However, they all shared a common dream - that of them in another universe. Legendary was grey with a brown mane, Stocking was a purple pony with a blue mane, etcetera. 00:29:00 Spiralsong: However, After that, the dream started to get different for each of them... first starting off with Spiral Surprise who was Spiralsong in the dream but was then Visited by the Dragonequus Empress, Pinkamena. 00:29:08 Spiralsong: Spiralsong: H-Huh?!? Where am i? 00:30:41 Elena Young: Pinkamena grinned and stamped a hoof. She was no longer making any sense, simply snorting as she began to rush forward at Spiralsong. 00:32:08 Spiralsong: *Spiralsong paniced and prepared herself for impact... but could not as words of madness and chaos filled her mind* "w..w...what...huh...?" 00:33:03 Elena Young: She found herself suddenly floating in a void with the Dragonequus, who said something that sounded like, "Spiralsong... Spiralloon... Spiral Surprise..." 00:34:31 Spiralsong: "P..Pink...mena...?" *Spiralsong's mind kept getting Filled with Chaos and lost focus, Quicker and Quicker, the process went...* 00:35:16 Elena Young: "EMPRESS!," she suddenly screamed, at a piercing pitch. 00:36:44 Spiralsong: *suddenly, Spiralsong's Mind Went Blank as the Words of Chaos went into her mind at rapid-speed, Now transforming her in more then just mind* "Empress...." 00:38:23 Elena Young: Her mane changed first, becoming a long perky tail, her body beginning to change into the same brown colour. 00:40:02 Spiralsong: *As the transformation progressed, more and more of the chaos was being absorbed into her* 00:40:44 Elena Young: As it ended, Spiral found herself totally changed, now a Dragonequus, much like her empress. 00:41:37 Spiralsong: "hehehe..." *Spiralsong then stood up in her new dragonequus form, now on pinkamena's side...* 00:42:41 Elena Young: Meanwhile, Legendary dreamt of a grey-and-brown haired pony, who was sitting at a black cauldron, reading from a book and placing ingredients in. | Edited 00:44:23 Spiralsong: *the Potion was going well, until the cauldron suddenly tipped over, pouring the potion out... which immeitidly turned into Empress Pinkamena* "Well, Hello, Telltale! Whatcha Doing?" *the Chaotic Aura that Empress Pinkamena was putting out was indeed overwhelming...* 00:45:20 Elena Young: Telltale looked at the cauldron in shock, stepping back. "Shit," she muttered, immediately closing her eyes as a dark aura grew aroudn her horn. She opened them again, blank pupils, as she formed a black dome around herself. 00:47:33 Spiralsong: "a black dome? how unclassy. Allow me. " *Pinkamena snapped her fingers and turned the dome into a chocolate dome... which she then tore in half before grabbing telltale* "now, Let the power of chaos fill you." *she then Forced her chaotic aura into Telltale while laughing madly through the whole thing* 00:48:31 Elena Young: This was represented as two beams, one a black colour from Telltale's horn, and one multicoloured from Pinkamena. Telltale growled as she forceed her dark magic at it's full capacity, but it still didn't work as she was hit straight in the horn with the rainbow, the black aura being replaced by a rainbow-coloured one. 00:49:54 Spiralsong: "welcome to the party that never ends, friend." *as the rainbow aura covered telltale, it turned her, slowly, but surely into a draconequus.* 00:53:13 Elena Young: As her pony body ws replaced by that appearing something like an odd Dragon's, she was morphed into a completely different creature, a fanged grin across her face. 00:54:30 Spiralsong: Pinkamena: Come with me, Telltale! Chaos Awaits! | Edited 00:57:42 Spiralsong: *the Next day, everyone Awoke the same as before... except for 2 of them..* Spiral Surprise: *yawns* what time is it? 00:57:19 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: it's almost 8 AM- EeeeEEeeeEEE! What happened to you?!!? 00:57:37 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: Whatta mean? 00:57:57 Spiralsong: Pinkie Puff: Y-y-Ya Look D-D-Different! 00:58:01 Spiralsong: Spiral Surprise: huh? 00:58:16 Elena Young: Stocking looked forward. "I guess the changing rumours were true." Category:Earth-86214